Na madrugada
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Porque como ele não era capaz de por aquilo em palavras, tudo que podia fazer era visitar-lhe sorrateiramente as altas horas da madrugada.


Oi galera \õ/

Nuss... Já tem muito tempo que eu não posto nada de Naruto e.e (como não leio também, mas enfim).

Então, não se preocupem com spoilers, até porque não é necessário plot nem nada aqui... Não chega a ser UA, mas também não acompanha a lógica da história. Apenas faço usos dos personagens XD

Fica o aviso que é Rated M, é yaoi ou seja... LEMON *Q*

E o último e não menos importante aviso: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto, sendo de minha autoria apenas a história 8D.

Agora vamos nessa! UHUL 8'D

* * *

**Na madrugada**

_Uzumaki Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

Naruto pôs a água quente dentro dos dois copos de macarrão instantâneo que tinham em sua mesa, pôs a chaleira dentro da pia, o metal ainda quente poderia causar queimaduras nada interessantes, e desastrado como era, isso não seria nenhuma novidade, então aprendeu da pior maneira a sempre deixar a chaleira fora do seu alcance de "acidentes". Então voltou para mesa e sentou no chão com as pernas cruzadas.

- E agora?

- E agora a gente espera três minutos... Você nunca comeu ramen não?

Naruto perguntava de forma séria, como se realmente Sasuke não entendesse a dinâmica do processo.

- Idiota, eu não estou falando da comida.

- Ahn... Tente ser mais direto então... Como você disse, eu sou um idiota, não entendo se não falarem direito.

Naruto disse frisando bem o "idiota", o que fez Sasuke se sentir relativamente mal, não precisava ser tão grosseiro, até porque, estavam na casa do loiro. O garoto de olhos azuis fez seu usual biquinho enquanto pegava um dos potes, separou os hashis com a boca e falou um "itadakimasu" apressado e logo estava comendo.

- Ah...

Sasuke suspirou, por que ele tinha que se apaixonar por alguém tão denso quando aquela pessoa que estava na sua frente? Percebeu que tentar discutir qualquer coisa naquele momento seria impraticável. Encarou o pote que sobrara em cima da mesa, pronto para ser consumido e trouxe para perto de si. Separou os hashis delicadamente, e se serviu calmamente.

Naruto não levou cinco minutos e já tinha acabado de comer, então ficou encarando entediado Sasuke que parecia uma criança esperando os pais se distraírem para jogar a comida no vaso de planta mais próximo ou dar para o animal de estimação.

- Você não precisa comer se não quiser...

Sasuke ignorou a fala do amigo, e continuou comendo suas pequenas e comedidas porções do ramen. O loiro ficou irritado por ter sido sumariamente ignorado, então começou a batucar na mesa, transparecendo sua impaciência. Sasuke deu um riso curto e irônico.

- Você não tem muitos modos a mesa, não é?

Naruto o fuzilou com os olhos, além de ser ignorado, Sasuke estava tentando dizer como ele devia se comportar, dentro da própria casa. Tentou parecer indiferente e dar uma resposta vazia.

- Bem... Pelo menos eu não fico me esgueirando sorrateiramente para a casa dos meus amigos no meio da madrugada e depois fico de cu doce para dizer o que fui fazer.

Sasuke se engasgou. A sinceridade de Naruto podia ser traiçoeira, e amarga. Mas era exatamente isso que gostava nele, não importava a situação "ele" sempre seria direto, mesmo quando tentasse não ser, por já estar em seu instinto seria de uma forma ou de outra. Em meio ao ataque continuo de tosse o moreno derrubou seu pote de ramen sobre si.

- Ah!

Os dois se sobressaltaram ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke parecia ligeiramente envergonhado enquanto murmurava um pedido de "desculpas", que passou despercebido por Naruto, que rapidamente estava ao seu lado lhe ajudando.

- Você se queimou?

Perguntou preocupado, e Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente. Após o susto Naruto suspirou.

- Aah... Que desperdício de comida...

Ele não gostava de desperdiçar comida, principalmente seu precioso e adorado rámen. Rapidamente recolheu o pote e os hashis que havia caído, e os pôs em cima da mesa. No instante seguinte seus olhares se encontraram.

- Ainda bem que só tinha restado o caldo...

Naruto disse observando o líquido ainda escorrendo pela roupa de Sasuke, fazendo a blusa grudar na pele.

- Bem, eu vou no banheiro me lim-...

O moreno não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Enquanto se levantava para ir ao banheiro Naruto lhe puxou e jogou-lhe de costas no chão.

- Hey! O que você está fazen- AH!

- Pode deixar que eu te limpo...

Naruto estava com os cotovelos apoiados no chão e o abdômen de Sasuke entre eles. Com as mãos rentes ao tronco do amigo, lentamente ele foi suspendendo a blusa preta que o mais velho usava, enquanto suavemente passava a língua pela pele melada com o caldo da comida.

- Naruto... Espera...

Sasuke pedia tentando controlar a voz, mas o amigo parecia não estar ouvindo, e se estivesse, estava ignorando-o, como ele mesmo fez alguns minutos atrás. Naruto passava a língua em cada pedaçinho de pele que o caldo havia escorrido, deixando para trás apenas a pele pálida de Sasuke úmida de saliva e alguns chupões.

Momentos depois a blusa do Uchiha estava sendo jogada em algum canto do quarto. Sasuke se contorcia e tentava sair do domînio do mais novo, porém tudo que conseguia era se arrastar alguns centímetros. Em seu caminho feito com a língua Naruto já havia chegado no peito de Sasuke, rapidamente levou um de seus mamilos, já intumescidos, a boca, onde pressionou suavemente entre os dentes.

- AH!

Um gemido alto e seco escapou dos lábios de Sasuke. Naruto fez menção que ia rir, mas resolveu focar sua atenção para o mamilo esquerdo de Sasuke que estava em posse de seus lábios. Pouco depois se encaminhou até o mamilo direito, e succionou com o mesmo vigor e paixão que o outro. Quanto mais avançava em suas carícias, mas podia sentir o corpo do moreno tremendo embaixo de si.

Naruto continuou avançando, até que quando tentou abaixar a calça com a cueca foi interrompido. Em meio ao desespero Sasuke puxou o amigo pelos cabelos loiros, se apoiou em um dos cotovelos e o fez lhe encarar.

- Você tem o que nessa cabeça? Como é que pode fazer essas coisas assim do nada?

Perguntava arfando, enquanto Naruto apenas lhe observava reclamar de forma divertida e travessa. Quando Sasuke terminou suas reclamações Naruto avançou de forma precisa e tomou-lhe os lábios. O moreno dessa vez ao invés de voltar a cair no chão encontrou apoio no estrado da cama.

O beijo que nunca foi suave, foi se aprofundando de maneira veloz. Suas línguas se envolviam em uma dança erótica e desesperada. Um estava com a mão na nuca do outro, e eles se puxavam em direção do outro, tentando suprimir cada espaço que pudesse restar entre seus corpos.

Naruto deslizou a outra mão pelas costas de Sasuke, lhe arrepiando com aquele toque quente em sua pele. Até que chegou a sua cintura, e sem que o mais velho percebesse, afinal, estava perdido em meio aquele beijo avassalador, o loiro tomou seu membro já ereto e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo do beijo.

Ao sentir o toque em seu corpo Sasuke instintivamente mordeu o lábio inferior do amigo, e logo o gosto de ferro invadiu a boca de ambos. O moreno fez menção para se separarem, mas a mão de Naruto que estava em sua nuca desceu até metade do corpo do mais velho e o impediu de se afastar, e eles continuaram se beijando de forma alucinada, enquanto o loiro masturbava o moreno.

Somente se separaram em busca de ar quando Sasuke tentou avisar.

- Naruto... Eu vou gozar...

Ignorando o aviso, Naruto pressionou ainda mais forte o pênis do amigo entre as mãos, e ao mesmo tempo em que o líquido branco e melado lambuzou o abdômen de ambos, o garoto de olhos azuis lambeu o pescoço de Sasuke, em uma carícia lenta e enlouquecedora, o que fez o Uchiha suspirar, tremer e gemer. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Finalmente Sasuke conseguiu sair do domínio até então imposto pelo Uzumaki. Rapidamente se livrou da própria calça e cueca que estavam em seus joelhos, e aflitamente livrou-se das peças de roupa de Naruto. O loiro apoiou as costas no mesmo lugar que Sasuke estava apoiado até então, e pode sentir o calor do corpo do amigo no estrado da cama.

Pouco depois Sasuke estava ajoelhado no chão, levando o membro de Naruto a boca. E com maestria de tantas outras vezes lhe chupou de forma extravagante, e em uma lentidão torturante e sensual. Às vezes tirava o pênis do amigo da boca, para poder passar a língua por todo o comprimento, beijando-lhe de forma suave e então voltava a pôr-lo até o fundo de sua garganta.

Em meio aquele processo extasiante, Naruto pôs a mão sobre o cabelo moreno do amigo, e pressionou sua cabeça para baixo, não o deixaria sair até que atingisse o ápice. Ao invés de lutar contra aquilo, Sasuke continuou o que fazia, até sentir o líquido quente descendo pela sua garganta.

Quando Sasuke levantou ambos arfavam, e seu olhar era recriminador.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você faz isso.

Naruto então o beijou, em um pedido de desculpas repleto de segundas intenções. E uma delas foi revelada quando Sasuke sentiu o peito encostar-se a uma parte fria do estrado, enquanto os braços e o queixo encontravam o frio e macio colchão da cama.

Antes que pudesse argumentar algo sentiu o membro de Naruto voltando a crescer enquanto lhe encoxava de forma saliente, e ao mesmo tempo o loiro levava seus dedo médio e indicador da mão direita a boca do amigo.

Não adiantava resistir, e Sasuke sabia precisamente disso, não enquanto Naruto estivesse naquele estado. Umedeceu completamente os dedos do loiro, que os retirou pouco depois. Então o garoto de olhos azuis mordiscou o lóbulo do ouvido direito do moreno, com a voz rouca pelo desejo sussurrou:

- Já tinha algum tempo que não fazíamos isso...

Sasuke nem teve tempo de assimilar aquelas palavras, pois segundos depois sentiu Naruto introduzir os dedos úmidos em seu ânus. Ele arqueou as costas e gemeu, enquanto Naruto soltava um riso curto e abafado.

- Um mês sem sexo e você fica apertado dessa maneira...

O moreno sentiu os dedos do amigo se mexerem dentro de si, e gemeu mais uma vez.

- Desse jeito sempre vai parecer a primeira vez... - ele riu novamente - Mas eu não me importo sabe... É até melhor desse jeito.

Então tirou os dedos de dentro de Sasuke, e com um murmúrio simplório comentou:

- Eu vou entrar em você agora...

Sasuke só teve tempo de agarrar os lençóis, enquanto Naruto apoiava a mão esquerda na borda da cama, para não tombar definitivamente sobre o amigo. Após encontrar estabilidade desceu a outra mão, arranhando no caminho o tórax do moreno, até finalmente chegar ao seu membro e começar a masturbá-lo, de forma muito mais rápida e desesperada do que no começo da noite.

Gemidos curtos e longos preenchiam o quarto, ambos estavam muito próximos do ápice. Naruto movia os quadris em um ritmo agoniante, alternava estocadas lentas e curtas com algumas longas e profundas, fazendo Sasuke urrar cada vez que sentia o pênis do loiro no mais fundo de si.

De forma egoísta Naruto pressionou a cabeça do membro de Sasuke, e sussurrou de forma possessiva para o moreno.

- Oe oe... Não goze antes de mim...

Sasuke se contorceu embaixo do loiro, aquilo era sufocante. Em meio ao desespero soltou uma das mãos do lençol e levou aos cabelos do loiro, apertando-os e puxando-os entre os dedos longos e finos. Naruto então deu suas últimas estocadas dentro de Sasuke, e tirou o polegar que impedia o moreno de gozar. Juntos chegaram aos seus segundos ápices naquela noite.

Como um último ato, Sasuke virou o rosto para Naruto, e aproveitou que sua mão ainda estava em seus fios loiros, e puxou o mais novo para um beijo profundo e romântico. Naruto então, com a mão que estava apoiada na borda da cama, tateou até encontrar o lençol e puxá-lo. Ambos caíram no chão sem forças, porém ainda atados ao beijo sentimental.

Naruto os envolveu com o lençol completamente amassado pelas mãos de Sasuke, e deitaram ali mesmo no chão gelado. O loiro pôs o braço esquerdo de apoio para a cabeça, suas pernas se cruzaram por debaixo do lençol, o mais novo envolveu-o com o braço livre a cintura de do moreno e o puxou para si, enquanto o outro se aninhava e apoiava a cabeça no peito do loiro.

Nesse momento acolhedor Naruto murmurou algumas palavras:

- E então, o que você tinha vindo fazer aqui?

E sorriu, sentindo o rosto de Sasuke esquentar em seu peito.

- Agora eu já esqueci...

Naruto deu um riso curto.

- Você não vai admitir que sentiu a minha falta, não é?

Sasuke então sorriu, sabia que o amigo estava de olhos fechados, e não veria aquele sorriso.

- Não, não vou admitir.

Lógico... Uchiha Sasuke jamais admitiria que sentiu a falta de Uzumaki Naruto. E como não era capaz de por aquilo em palavras, tudo que podia fazer era visitar-lhe sorrateiramente as altas horas da madrugada.

* * *

Bem... Só para avisar mesmo, essa fanfic não está betada, então me desculpem os possíveis erros e ao imenso número de palavras repetidas. Assim como a visita do Sasuke foi em meio a madrugada, foi de madrugada que eu escrevi também XDD~

Essa história surgiu com um pedido de uma amiga, a Ray. Até porque, o aniversário dela é amanhã õ/

Então, já deixo aqui meus parabéns XDD~

E outro detalhe, foi meu primeiro lemon... Então, não matem uma iniciante UASHUASHAUSHSA" ~

Para os que leram até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma _review_, né? ;D

Beijos da Aiko-chan ;*


End file.
